


Hit by the Heat

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Prompt Fill, Sick Character, rebel lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: On a small mission to meet two rebels, the environment hits Cassian harder than Jyn and they rest and are helped by the interspecies couple. Written to fill two prompts for @cats_and_metersticks : "Are you tired? Rest your head in my lap." and "He looks feverish."Partly inspired by my experience of being completely knocked out by heat, allergies and the altitude the first time I visited New Mexico.





	Hit by the Heat

Jyn thought she understood heat and humidity after her time on Yavin 4 but this planet’s heat felt thicker. It was probably the altitude though it didn’t seem like they were that high up with the way the trees and the fog hugged the path. She turned around to ask Cassian and caught his arm as he swayed slightly. He was too pale and as he looked at her, she saw him take a moment too long to focus, “I’m fine. Never did like hot planets.” 

Jyn moved so she was resting at his side and he could put his arm around her, “It should be up this next corner. I think I can even see a few roofs.” 

Together they went up three more shallow steps and there was a small house built out of the native rock that sparkled with mica. Two women, one tall who looked almost like a Munn and the other a Pantoran with faint yellow markings, both spoke at once, “Come in, you look like the altitude hasn’t been kind to your man.” 

“The Force will provide and we’ll help it along.” 

Hearing the code phrase and a mention of the Force reassured Jyn as she entered the house that seemed built into the rock. Inside was cozy with rugs covering the surface, she thought she spotted a loom through a side door. Beside her Cassian was doing his best to be alert, noting the lines of the room but could feel how hot his skin was on and how much he was leaning on her. 

“Over here, coolest part of the house,” The Pantoran led them to a corner with a view of the door. 

Getting across the living room felt too long as Jyn kept herself from looking too closely at how he moved, he wasn’t broken like at Scarif, just hot and sick. 

“He feels feverish,” Jyn said, almost blurting it out, she shouldn’t show all her worry to these kind strangers. They were fellow rebels but still strangers. 

“Oh, I know what’s happened. The combination of the air and the altitude always is worse for some people but I have something that should help,” The Pantoran said and went deeper into the space of the house, cave, Jyn didn’t know how to classify it. 

The other woman who had seemed far too tall was suddenly closer beside her, “Now, I know we’re not supposed to do too many names and we won’t, but you should have something to call us. You know us as the love birds but call me Egil and that’s Iwa.” 

Jyn nodded as Cassian rested on her shoulder, Iwa returned quickly with a large glass of something with an iridescent shade to it. “He has to drink this. Its a mixture of medicine and a tea that I’ve found helps for this feeling. Nothing that will hurt, I promise and a nice cool pack to drape against his neck.”

“But we had the innoculations we needed.” Jyn said as she shifted Cassian up.

“I know but trust me this will help.” Iwa’s eyes were compassionate as she pressed the glass into Jyn’s hand.

Cassian blearily opened his eyes, they were caught by the glass, then he looked to Jyn, “Is it safe?” 

She ran her free hand through his sweaty hair and considered the two women before her as she said, “Yes, drink it and then rest your head on my lap. You’ll feel better soon.” 

Cassian nodded and slowly drank down as much of the sparkly liquid as he could, Egil slipped a pillow on her lap as he laid down and Iwa handed her a flexible cold pack. 

Carefully Jyn arranged it on the back of his neck as she felt him adjust and his breathing slow into sleep. He trusted her enough to sleep on her. Iwa found another pillow for behind her back as Egil handed her a class of something cool, “You drink this as well. That walk is always more of a hike than the maps say it is.”

“And worry always makes it longer,” Iwa said with a soft smile.

“We’ll talk business when you’re both rested,” Egil moved a screen partially around them, but still with a view of the door. Jyn nodded, these two understood, she sipped her drink and felt how Cassian’s skin was feeling cooler. Then allowed herself to lean back and relax for a little while.


End file.
